Vance
Frère Vance est un Disciple d'Osiris et son représentant à l'Avant-poste de Vesta. Histoire Frère Vance était autrefois un Arcaniste et a suivi Osiris dans son exil. Frère Vance est mandaté par le Cercle d'Osiris pour recruter les Gardiens les plus forts lors du Jugement d'Osiris. Citations À propos de lui-même * Enchanté ! On m'appelle Vance. Comme vous, je suis ici en tant qu'invité. * Je suis un vieil Arcaniste, loin de chez lui. Faisons connaissance ! * Excusez-moi, j'étais en train de méditer. * J'aime moi-même me considérer comme un Chasseur. * J'étais en train de méditer, Titan / Arcaniste / Chasseur, joignez-vous à moi. * Me cherchiez-vous ? Vous m'avez trouvé ! * Vous savez pourquoi je suis là, vous savez ce que je propose. * Je suis peut-être aveugle mais je sais que vous êtes là. * La vue n'est pas le seul de nos sens, Arcaniste, mais je ne vous apprends rien ... * J'étais un Gardien comme vous autrefois mais je suis passé à autre chose. * J'étais Arcaniste autrefois mais j'ai choisi une autre voie. * J'ai perdu la vue, il y a longtemps mais il me reste les autres sens. * Quand on vit loin de la Cité pendant longtemps, on finit par parler tout seul. Ne soyez pas surpris. * Que diriez-vous de rendre service à un vieil Arcaniste aveugle ? * Ne faites pas attention aux bougies, elles m'accompagnent. * Les bougies m'aident à me concentrer, ne les laissez pas vous distraire. * Me voilà dans un endroit bien étrange ... dans une époque bien étrange ... * Est-ce vraiment l'endroit où je dois être ? À propos d'Osiris * Enchanté, Gardien(ne), avez-vous entendu parler d'Osiris ? * Je suis un disciple d'Osiris et non du Guide, connaissez-vous sa légende ? * J'étais en train de lire des écrits d'Osiris. Avez-vous déjà entendu parler de lui ? * Si Osiris existe ? En tout cas, il existe à l'intérieur de moi.Frère Vance répète cette phrase deux fois de suite mais c'est surement une erreur. * Ils entrent dans les appartements du Guide en étant maître et apprenti. Lorsqu'ils en sortent, ils sont devenus rivaux.Bungie, Destiny : Les Seigneurs de Fer, Texte d'ambiance : brassard de l'exilé (Brassard d'Arcaniste). * Osiris a déjà défié les Neuf, sur la surface glacée d'Europe. Mais le moment n'était pas le bon. * Si vous cherchez à rencontrer Osiris, vous devez subir le Jugement. * Il est le seul véritable guide, le seul qui sait que le Voyageur ne parlera plus. En s'adressant directement à lui * Ce n'est pas facile d'être votre représentant ici, Maitre. * Parlez à travers moi, Maitre. Laissez-moi vous aider à les trouver. * Pourquoi me forcez-vous à m'associer à Shaxx, Maitre ? Est-ce une épreuve ? * J'ai attendu ... attendu ... Et puis soudain, ils étaient tous là ... Vous aviez raison. * Que pensent-ils des Neuf ? * Hélas ... Les Gardiens nous trouveront. À propos du Jugement d'Osiris et de sa mission * Inutile de s'agiter, laissez les s'approcher. * Cherchez-vous de grands défis ? * Oui, je suis celui auquel vous pensez. * Connaissez-vous le Jugement ? * Le Jugement vous attend. * Venez donc nous montrer votre Lumière. * Quelle technique choisir ? Parer, attaquer, parer, attendre, recommencer. * Voyons voir ... 1, 2, 3, Frapper ! Attendre ... Frapper ! 3, 2, 1 ... * Il y a tellement de Gardiens ici ... Et si peu semblent à la hauteur ... * Aucun d'entre eux n'est prêt pour Mercure. * Je cherche une arme. La bonne arme pour le bon moment. * La bonne arme, le bon entrainement et le bon moment. * L'arme la plus appropriée qui soit. * Serez-vous la bonne personne, le moment venu ? Nous verrons ... * Tous les Chasseurs savent qu'il faut attendre le bon moment pour frapper. * Vous êtes peut-être celui que nous cherchons : montrez-le nous ! * Allez-y : montrez-moi l'ampleur de votre force ! * Je sais que vous y arriverez. * Vous avez une fois de plus prouvé votre valeur mais le Jugement est toujours présent. * Mercure vous attend. À propos de ses croyances * Pensez-vous que notre rencontre soit le fruit d'une coïncidence ? * Qu'est-ce qui vous amène si près des Ténèbres ? Ah ... Peut-être ne les sentez-vous pas ? * Ah voilà ! Il faut être prêt au bon moment ! Non ! À la seconde venue ! Sinon ... les Ténèbres s'abattront ! * Il faut toujours être prêt : si on laisse filer sa chance, elle ne reviendra plus ... * Écoutez ... Vous avez entendu ? * Pas un son, pas un geste, attendez le moment de leur alignement. * Rester immobile, regarder, hors de soi, libéré de son poids, n'être qu'un œil ... * Les yeux toujours ouverts, Gardien(ne). * Gardez les yeux ouverts. * Combattez ... Telle une épée entre les mains de la Lumière ! * L'heure est venue ? * Ça ne devrait pas prendre beaucoup plus longtemps maintenant. * L'heure est proche ! * Toutes les pièces finiront par s'imbriquer. * La compréhension nous échappe tous. À propos du Guide et de l'Avant-Garde * Saluez le Commandant Zavala de ma part, Titan. * Saluez le Ikora de ma part, Arcaniste. * Saluez le Cayde de ma part, Chasseur. * Ikora a bien positionné ses Clandestins, c'était le début de la chute d'Oryx. * Non ... Vous ne faites pas partie des Clandestins d'Ikora ... Vous ai-je déjà rencontré ? * Vous connaissez les Clandestins, n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant vous n'en faites pas partie ... Vous n'en portez pas la marque. * Je vois que vous avez réussi à revenir des Ténèbres, saluez Eris de ma part. * Je ne suis pas rentré à la Tour depuis longtemps. Le Guide parle-t-il toujours d'Osiris ? * Demandez-vous ce que vous feriez s'il s'avérait que le Guide était un imposteur. À propos du Récif * Le Récif est meurtri mais pas vaincu. * Êtes-vous venus assister au renouveau du Récif ? * Le Récif récupère petit à petit ... * J'ai besoin de revoir la Reine. À propos des ennemis de la Lumière * Est-ce que vous avez affronté Cropta ? * Vous avez combattu Oryx avec astuce et rapidité, c'était une sage décision. Divers * Bonjour, Titan / Arcaniste / Chasseur ! * Les Titans connaissent la valeur de l'immobilité. * Sur quoi les Arcanistes se concentrent-ils de nos jours ? * Mais qui est celui qui se fait appeler Arti ? * Je réfléchissais à voix haute, vous ne me dérangez pas ... * Pensez-vous que notre rencontre soit le fruit d'une coïncidence ? * Je sais que vous en êtes capable. * Nous avons besoin de vous. * Il faut y arriver ! * C'est à vous, maintenant. * Ceci est votre voie. * Gardez l’œil ouvert, Gardien(ne). * Tout ceci était prévu, Gardien(ne). * Tracez votre route, Gardien(ne). * Voici pour vous ! * Peut-être cela vous était-il destiné depuis toujours ? * Je ne me souviens plus d'où ça vient ... * J'avais trouvé ça sur Vénus, il me semble. * J'avais trouvé ça sur Terre. * Prenez ce dont vous avez besoin. * C'est sans doute ce dont vous avez besoin. * Peut-être cela vous sera utile ? * Je vous en prie. * Et voilà ... * Merci, Gardien(ne). * Montrez-moi ce que vous savez faire. * Prenez votre temps. * Rien ne presse. * Je peux attendre. * Respirez. * Je suis à vous, Titan / Arcaniste / Chasseur. * Vous êtes un Titan, je le sens. * Un Chasseur ... Je peux le sentir ... * De quoi avez-vous besoin ? * Posez-moi toutes vos questions ! * Voyons cela. * Bienvenue, Gardien(ne). * Je suis là. * Nous nous reverrons peut-être sur Mercure ... * Au revoir, Gardien(ne). * Au revoir, j'en conclue ... Traductions à trouver * "Do what the Queen asks. This is all part of the pattern." * "My master always had... an understanding with the Queen." * If you think you're ready, then you're ready." * "I can't tell you where Osiris has gone. It isn't time for you to know." * "I sacrificed my sight in the Trials, and it wasn't enough." * "I came here because we have business of our own with the Queen. Nothing to do with Wolves, but plenty to do with Skolas." * "Osiris fought at the battle of Six Fronts, it's said he seemed to be everywhere at once that day." * "They say the Nine released Skolas, no doubt they had their reasons. But it brought you here and they may yet regret that." * "The Queen and Osiris, I believe they conspire. Have you heard the name Oryx, Guardian?" * "In your own time." * "He trusts Ikora, he knows her Hidden too well." * "There are a few of us 'followers of Osiris'. We... move around a lot." * "No rush." * "Oryx, this name, do you know it? They want this Oryx here, out of the darkness." * "It all has to come together, but what if we miss." * "He says the Nine are vulnerable every moment they touch our world." * "There's a deep, dark course ahead of us. The Wolves are just the beginning." * "Why do wish for me to shadow this Uldren? Does he scare you? * "The Wolves will test them, make them ready for the Trials" Théories et faits marquants * Frère Vance se dit aveugle mais utilise un écran tactile. Son aveuglement fait donc peut-être référence à un concept religieux plutôt qu'à une réelle infirmité physique. Références Catégorie:Arcanistes Catégorie:Culte d'Osiris Catégorie:Le Récif Catégorie:Avant-poste de Vesta Catégorie:Humains Catégorie:Le Phare Catégorie:Mercure